Junjou Ayakashi Rumble!
by hawa-chan
Summary: This story was based on a harem anime Omamori Himari. But the plot will be different. Usami Akihiko is gay. He has a lover name Takahashi Misaki. One day, he notice that Misaki is an Ayakashi and it is the strongest Ayakashi,Bakeneko! What should he do?
1. Chapter 1 About Misaki

**Title:** Junjou Ayakashi Rumble!

**Pairing: **Usami Akihiko x Takahashi Misaki / Kusama Nowaki x Kamijyou Hiroki / Miyagi You x Takatsuki Shinobu

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Junjou Romantica. Nakamura Shungiku owns it. This is only a fan fiction. Story is based on a harem anime Omamori Himari. It is all about ayakashi.

* * *

_Prologue_

War

Once upon a time, the ancient Japan was filled with historical and mystical scenarios. One of them is Ayakashi Era.

In Ayakashi Era, there were lots of Ayakashis, various types and species. Among of them, Bakeneko was the strongest. At first, Ayakashi and human could live together, without caring about their races and how strong or weak they are.

But, as time passed by, the human started to fear by Ayakashi's abysmal powers. There are some that using Ayakashi as a weapon and some Ayakashi were killed to cover their fears. This made all Ayakashi woke up to fight back and hate human.

As the strongest, Bakeneko pulled up a fire to start a war between human and Ayakashi. Many human were killed. But, Ayakashi was not the only clan that was the strongest on the war. A group of human, leaded by a powerful clan called Takahashi Clan was the only clan which can fight the Bakeneko Race. The war took 1000 years to end. It was a very long period. Too many people and Ayakashi died. At last, it ended.

* * *

Chapter 1

[About Misaki]

_+1000 years later...__  
_

In modern Japan...

A boy with glasses is on a vacation with his parents. He is excited to catch beetles with his father. They walk into a jungle to find oak trees where the beetles love to patch together. Suddenly, the boy heard a voice.

"Mom, what is that voice?" ask the boy.

His parents heard it too.

"Yeah. You're right! I think it is a baby's voice!" said his father.

"Who could dump a baby in a middle of jungle likes this! It is unreasonable and despicable!" said his mother.

They rush to the scene according to the voice. As they reached to the scene, they were surprise. The baby is still there. But something different about this baby. This baby has the cat's ears and tail. The color is brown. The baby cries cutely.

"This is...!" the boy's father startled. Suddenly, he takes his katana out.

"What are doing, dad!" shouts the boy.

"Eliminate it, of course! Don't you see that this baby is Ayakashi? Moreover, it is a Bakeneko's child! If we let it alive, it will cause trouble to human in the future!"

"But, it stills a baby!"

"How could I care in this dangerous situation?"

"Dad, can't we keep it? If we raise it, doesn't that make it into human? If he never know that he is an Ayakashi, isn't that would be good?"

The boy's father is silent. So does his mom.

"Okay, we have decided it!" said the boy happily and cradles the baby. The baby stops crying and laughing.

"Hello, baby! Nice to meet you! From now on, I, Takahashi Takahiro will be your big brother! Please take good care of us, Misaki!" Takahiro cheers and dandles Misaki up to the sky.

* * *

There! For this chapter, we will focus about how Misaki was adopted by Takahashi Family, the heir of Takahashi Clan in ancient time. How do you think? Isn't that Misaki is very cute with cat's ears and tail? The next chapter, Usagi will shock to see that ears and tail! Enjoy your time!


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting him, Nyan!

Chapter 2

[Meeting him, Nyan~~~~~~~!]

_18 years later..._

Misaki opens the door.

"Ni-Chan, I' m home..."

Misaki is startled at gaze. He saw something terrible. The most terrible in his life. He is frozen by shock. What made him shock? He was shock because...um...

As he opens the door, he saw an outsider is clinging with Takahiro. Their face is indeed very close, as their lips could stick together anytime.

"Ni-Chan?" asks Misaki sweating.

"Ah, welcome home, Misaki. Let me introduce you. This is my friend Usami Akihiko." Said Takahiro. "Usagi, this is my little brother Misaki."

"Um? This is your little brother? Eh...he doesn't look like you at all!" said Usagi.

'My first impression about him is worst!' That was what Misaki thought about Usagi.

Then, Usagi is generally becomes Misaki's tutor. In 6 months knowing him, Misaki found out three things.

Usami Akihiko is a famous young writer who becomes the youngest recipient of Naomori Award.

He also writes BL novels, using penname Akikawa Yayoi.

Last but not least, he is in love with Takahiro.

But truth is stranger than fiction. After Takahiro get married with Kawajira Manami, he moved to Osaka. And Misaki lived with Usagi. But the different things happened. Things are gone insane after one and another. But at last, Misaki got the same feeling with Usagi. In other words, Misaki has become a...don't want to say.

Then, it is a year after their first meeting. They have come across many challenges in their relationship. There are even 2 more couples like them. Things got worse when Usagi's big brother, Haruhiko also want to snatch Misaki away from him. But at last, Misaki rejected him as their loves are too strong.

* * *

One day, Misaki is cooking, while Usagi is doing his work. Misaki is busy for preparing for Takahiro and Manami's visit. They will arrive in any minute. Suddenly, a strange thing happens. A mouse is running inside their house.

"Hm? A mouse? That's unusual! Our house never has mouse before!" said Usagi, looking at his lover. But suddenly, Misaki's cat ears and tail appear and immediately, he catches the mouse with a cat stroke. "Nya~~~!" shouts Misaki. Usagi is speechless. He is too shock after seeing the brunette's cat ears and tail.

"WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING?"

"Nya?"

In the same time, Takahiro has opened the door. He saw it too.

"Eh?"

* * *

Yes, what is happening? Then you should wait for next chapter. Anyway, chapter 0 and 1 is just an introducing to Misaki as a Bakeneko! Till then!

p/s: Misaki tries to eat the mouse but Takahiro and Usagi manage to stop him.


	3. Chapter 3 The Truth of Misaki

Chapter 3

[The Truth of Misaki]

_Previous chapter_

"A mouse? That's unusual! Our house never has mouse before!" said Usagi and looked at his lover. But suddenly, he widened his eyes, as he saw the cat's ears and tail that appeared on his lover for out of blue.

"Misaki?"

"Nyan!" shouted Misaki and jumped over the mouse.

Usagi was speechless to see his lover had turned into a 'cat'. And that time, Takahiro had opened the door and saw everything.

"Eh?" said Takahiro, smiling.

* * *

_And now..._

"What is happening here?" said Usagi, sweating. He looks at both Takahiro and Misaki who is chasing the mouse.

"Ta...Takahiro! Please help me! Misaki has gone out of control!" shouts Usagi.

'Don't worry, leave it to me," said Takahiro and walks slowly to in front of Misaki. Misaki is hissing Takahiro likes he will fight another cat.

"Hey Misaki, have you forgot about your own brother?" asks Takahiro. He knocks Misaki with his right hand.

"_Neko Fuin_ (cat's_ seal)_!" said Takahiro, making a scary glare. That makes Usagi is sweating a lot, scared to see such Takahiro that he never seen it before.

"Nyan~!" shouts Misaki and passed out.

"Misaki!" shouts Usagi.

* * *

"Hm...?" Misaki opens his eyes.

"Oh, thank god! You are awake!" said Usagi and he hold Misaki's hand. Its look likes that Misaki was sleeping on his shoulder all the times.

"Un...Usagi-san... I got a dreamed that I felt myself was a cat and chased a mouse..."

Usagi is startled. Misaki is shocked to see such a face.

"Um...how to say...it was not a dream, dear!" The explanation really shocking Misaki.

"What? Then I was making something stupid like chasing a mouse in attempt to eat it? Is that true?" Usagi nodes. It makes Misaki become more embarrassed.

"Waa~~~~~~~! I'm too embarrassed! I don't have right to live anymore!" shouts Misaki.

"You don't have to go that far! Plus, if you still confuse, why don't you ask Takahiro right there?" asks Usagi and points to Takahiro in front of them. Takahiro is smiling. Misaki is shocked.

"Wha? Ni-Chan? Just when did you arrived?"

"He he..." said Takahiro. Misaki is searching for Manami.

"Oh, if you find Manami, she is at the kitchen, continuing your works while you fainted just now." Misaki saw Manami at the kitchen.

"Ah, nee-Chan! That's no need for that! I' m sorry for making you continuing my works!" said Misaki and tries to stop Manami. But Manami is just smiling.

"Ah, don't worry about that! At least you have finished cooking curry for us. Don't worry! Don't worry! Plus..." Manami smiles.

Suddenly, Takahiro grabs Misaki's hand.

"Sit!" said Takahiro, seriously. Misaki is stunned.

"Don't you have many questions to ask your brother?" Manami continues her words.

Misaki sits down next to Usagi. They all are silent for a few seconds. At last, Takahiro opens his mouth and starts the conversation.

"Misaki. You have a blood of Bakeneko inside you!" said Takahiro, serious.

"Ba...Bakeneko?" Misaki and Usagi are describing Misaki in Bakeneko form. Of course Usagi is describing Neko Misaki in _Moe_ form. Quickly, his face turns red and he is giggling. Misaki is surprised to see his lover's face.

"Just what the hell were you thinking just now! Baka Usagi!" shouts Misaki, pulling Usagi's shirt. Usagi ignores Misaki's yell and still daydreaming about how cute and _sexy_ Misaki is as a Neko Misaki.

"No..." This word freezes both Usagi and Misaki.

You are the Bakeneko yourself. Actually, we do not have any blood relationship!" Misaki widens his eyes.

"Then, I..."

"I found you at a mountain 19 years ago and I bet that you were just being born and abandoned," said Takahiro. Misaki freezes.

"At first, father wants to kill you. But I managed to stop him. I said to him that I want to raise you as a human. Then, as soon as we brought you home, we found that you were not just have blood of Bakeneko but human too. So, we thought that you were mixed- blood. Then, our parents also agreed that you should raised as human. Think it back, we thought that was why you were abandoned there, it could be so that the humans could found you, and bring you home. It was a really risked decision for your true parents."

"If...nobody found me or brought me home?" asks Misaki, shivering.

"You'll froze to death, that's obvious!" answers Takahiro. Both Misaki and Usagi are silent. So do Manami, pitying for his little brother in law.

Suddenly, Usagi is concerns about something.

"Wait, if you found him with that ears and tail, why we don't see them all the times, and they only show off now?" asks Usagi.

"Yeah, that's right! In these 19 years, I never feel like having them at all!" agrees Misaki.

"That because we put a_ kekkai_ (seal) on you! You'll lose your power and live as an ordinary human. Isn't that good for you?"

"You're right, but...huh?"

Misaki realized something.

"You...put it?" Misaki is sweating. Takahiro nodes. Usagi is stunned same as Misaki.

"You mean...the _kekkai_?" asks Usagi.

"Yes..." answers Takahiro. Usagi and Misaki startled at gaze.

"Then, what the hell are you? An asper? Kekkaishi? Or...onmyouji?" shouts Usagi.

"I am Takahashi Takahiro," answers Takahiro.

"I know that! I mean, your truth background, or your family history!"

"My ancestors were the greatest the greatest onmyouji clan, Takashi Clan! This power to deal with oddities... we got them from them!"

Usagi and Misaki are solidified. Manami is stunned. All are silent for a few seconds.

"WHAT?"

"Wow! Sugoi!" cheers Manami.

U...Usagi-san...I don't know there is such family in this modern time!" said Misaki to Usagi, shivering.

"Me either..." said Usagi, same with shivering Misaki.

While looking at the confused couple, Takahiro is thinking. It has been more than 1000 years. The war that took that long, how could it finished very easily? And, he didn't think that their parents that die 11 years ago were really an accident. He stares at Misaki. The rumors about Takahashi Clan's heir taking a Bakeneko's child to their family has been fingered. Misaki may be a 'key' for that case. But, he can't even think to involve Misaki, his dearest little brother in something dangerous like this. Even once.

* * *

Fwaaa~~! At last! It took very long for me to type this! But believe me! Writing this was not very hard! Anyway, I have granted all's wish to read _Junjou Ayakashi Rumble _longer! Ok, till next time! Should I involve Misaki's pregnancy here? Okay, now, **REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Relationship Matters

Chapter 4

[The Relationship Matters]

After explaining to those couple, suddenly Takahiro finds out something odd. He looks at Misaki and Usagi whose both confused. He wonders why Misaki seems very close and sticking with Usagi. It's not bad to have a good relationship but this is just too...weird. Does man needs that close with other man?

"I keep thinking something..." Misaki and Usagi are shocked. They look at Takahiro.

"Eh?" Misaki and Usagi are sweating to see Takahiro ogles to them.

"Are both of you hooked up?" Misaki and Usagi are really shocked. How Takahiro found out?

"What...what are you saying ni-chan? We were just..."

"Don't play around! I can know by just looking at you!"

Okay, this is bad! This is what Usagi and Misaki thought. If Takahiro know that they are couple, will Takahiro take Misaki away from Misaki? No, they don't want that! They need each other. Body and soul!

"I don't care that you are hooked up. I'll allow it!" said Takahiro, smiles.

Usagi and Misaki are shocked. They feel relieved. Takahiro has accepts their relationship. Nobody can stop them now.

"But, no sex!"

Their hopes stopped.

"Why?" shouts them.

Takahiro is sighing.

"You see...did you know that some female Bakeneko called Nekomusume come to humans and marry them so that they can have a child?"

"How can we know that? And Misaki is a boy!" said Usagi. Takahiro smiles.

"I see that you still remain the same even you have known that Misaki is Bakeneko!" Manami is smiling.

"But, the problem is...Misaki might pregnant if you do sex with him!" Takahiro suddenly sharpens his eyes. Usagi and Misaki are shocked to hear that.

"But...but I am a boy!" shout Misaki.

"That is because we don't know your real gender!" All are silent for a few seconds.

"WHAT?"

Actually..."Takahiro tries to explain this.

"My father wants you to be a boy, but mom wants you to be a girl!" said Takahiro.

"Ha? What is that?" shout Misaki.

"We don't have other choice! Nobody of us knows how Bakeneko looks or meets one! In fact, we thought, Bakeneko has evolved in such a long time!" shout Takahiro.

"Because he is a normal baby, but he got those ears and tail! In facts, Bakeneko should have two tails! "Usagi is speechless. He didn't think that the greatest onmyouji clan's heirs are this idiot! Misaki's tail is jingling, makes him scared and hugs Usagi.

"So, because we are not sure, you can't have sex with Misaki, or he might a girl and get pregnant!"

"Too late! We have done it a million times!" said Usagi, makes Misaki shocked. Takahiro is silent.

"WHAT?"

* * *

Misaki's tail and ears have disappeared. Takahiro has put new seal on him. His body went back to normal.

"Haa...your brother's over-protective mode was back!" Usagi sighs. Misaki is silent.

"Don't you scare with me?" ask Misaki. Usagi saw Misaki's sad eyes. He pulls the brunette to his chest.

"Misaki is Misaki. Nothing changes that," said Usagi, smiles. Suddenly, Misaki shivers.

"But...but what if I lose control and attack you?" shouts Misaki. Usagi is shocked.

"If I love you, I should be able to stop you!" Usagi makes Misaki is speechless. Tears fall from his eyes. He falls down to knees.

"I...love you Usagi-san..."Misaki smiles with tears. So does Usagi. Then, Misaki remembered what Takahiro worried.

"U...Usagi-san..."

"Yes?"

"What...what if I'm really a girl and get pregnant?" asks Misaki. Usagi is shocked. So, that is what Misaki is worry about for all the time. He tightens his hug.

"When the time has come, don't you think that we should start a family? I don't really care if we have extra member in our family. I'll be waiting for that." Said Usagi, smiling and makes Misaki very happy. Misaki is blushing.

* * *

Takahiro and his wife have gone home. At their mansion, they sit together on sofa, in front of a television. Takahiro is sighing.

"Hu...Misaki...Why my baby brother do this to me?"

Manami is silent. Then, she tries to calm her husband down.

"Dear, I think you never think that Misaki is your baby brother but baby sister, right?" said Manami.

"Maybe I did..."

"See? If not, why you are so afraid that he will get pregnant? Anyway, Misaki is not a child anymore. He had turned 19, and almost 20! You should let him free for sometimes."

Takahiro is thinking. Maybe his wife is right. He shouldn't stop Misaki's freedom. And his friend Akihiko is a good guy. Misaki looks very happy with him. Why he wants to boycott their relationship?

But...but...

_What if Misaki really get pregnant? No! He can't get pregnant at this critical timing! Hate to say it, but we need Misaki's power! But, I just sealed his power just now. Misaki is powerless! And he never uses his power ever since he was born! It will be useless in war! Maybe I should tell Usagi about this.

* * *

_

At the hospital. Nowaki is daydreaming at his office. He is thinking of something.

"19 years ago..."

Suddenly, the door was opened. It was Hiroki.

"Hiro-san..." said Nowaki as he sees his cute lover in front of him.

"Why are you still here? I am worried so I came to take you home," said Hiroki. Nowaki is shocked as he saw the clock on the wall shows that it was 12 midnight.

"Ah! I am very sorry! I fall asleep and when I woke up, I saw many documents that still not being rearranged. So, I..."

"That's okay. I'll help you," said Hiroki. Nowaki smiles.

They start to rearrange the files and documents. Suddenly, Hiroki founds something.

"Hey Nowaki, this patient..." Nowaki is shocked.

"It got cat's ears on her!" said Hiroki and shows the file that shows the picture of a woman who got cat's ears on her.

"Give me that!" said Nowaki and takes the file from Hiroki's hand.

"Hiro-san...It was recorded 19 years ago!" Hiroki is shocked.

"It was said that this woman gave birth to a baby that have cat's ears and tail same as her!" Hiroki is speechless. What is going on anyway?

That time, Nowaki is thinking.

_This is what I am searching all a long! At last I found it! Thank you Hiro-san! I love you!_

To be continued...

* * *

This chapter included Nowaki and Hiroki too! I know all were waiting for this! But, why Nowaki knew something on 19 years ago? Who is he anyway? Wait for the next chapter! Okay now, review them!


	5. Chapter 5 Nowaki's SecretHiroki's Death

Chapter 5

[Nowaki's Secret/Hiroki's Death?]

The next morning, Nowaki packs his belongings. Hiroki saw him doing that.

"Are you going to somewhere?" ask Hiroki.

"Ah, I am going to do some research, would you go with me?" ask Nowaki, back. Hiroki is silence.

"I think I'll go." Nowaki is very happy. Suddenly, he hugs Hiroki.

"Thank you, Hiro-san! I love you VERY VERY VERY MUCH!" shouts Nowaki.

"Oi, oi! Are you really want to go for research?" shouts Hiroki, blushing.

They reach at the forest. The forest where Misaki was found 19 years ago.

Nowaki tries to sense where the baby was found 19 years ago. Hiroki is wondering why Nowaki become more cautious and he looks very different than the usual Nowaki he has known.

"Nowaki, actually, what research do you want to make now?" ask Hiroki. Nowaki is thinking whether to tell Hiroki or not.

"A Bakeneko..." At last he says it.

"Ha?" Hiroki is surprised.

"Yeah, Bakeneko..."

"But that thing does not exist!"

"It is!" said Nowaki.

"19 years ago, a Bakeneko baby was abandoned here! I was searching it but it was too late! It may was taken by human or killed!" shouts Nowaki. Hiroki is speechless. Wait, 19 years ago?

"No...Nowaki! You should be a kid 19 years ago! There is no way that you know that it was exist!" shouts Hiroki and tries to touch his lover in front of him.

But suddenly, Nowaki's body becomes water and Hiroki's hands pass through Nowaki. Hiroki is shocked.

"Hiro-san, do you believe me now? About Bakeneko's existence, about my existence?" asks Nowaki. Then his body turns into normal. Hiroki is stunned.

"Nowaki, you..."

Suddenly, Takahiro appears behind him.

"Not human..." continues Hiroki. Then, he saw Takahiro.

"Hiroki-kun, stay aside!" shouts Takahiro and attacks Nowaki. Nowaki is shocked and evades Takahiro's knives.

"Takahiro-san, they are anti-ayakashi weapons are they?" asks Nowaki.

"Takahiro! What are you doing?" shouts Hiroki.

"He is a dangerous ayakashi! Distance you with him!" shouts Takahiro. Hiroki is shocked.

"Nowaki, you..."

"I am a water ayakashi, Hiro-san..." said Nowaki, sadly.

Hiroki is surprised. So, Nowaki is not human all this time? Did he lie to him all this time? Hiroki is just too shocked. But all this time also, did their loves were true and sincere? Then, why he didn't tell me? Did Nowaki has intent to betray me or I am a person that can't be trusted?

"What are you doing, searching my baby brother's old track here? Did you want to kill him?" asks Takahiro, sharpens his eyes and stay alerts. Nowaki and Hiroki are shocked.

"You're...baby brother? So, Misaki-kun is the Bakeneko child?" asks Hiroki. Takahiro nodes.

"If you wants to kill him, then I'll pawn my own life to protect him!" shouts Takahiro.

"Wait, why am I going to kill him? Misaki-kun is innocent!" shouts Nowaki. Takahiro is shocked.

"Besides, he is the 'key' of hope for on coming war!" shouts Nowaki. Hiroki is shocked.

"W...war?" asks Hiroki.

* * *

Those three went to nearby onsen hotel. They discuss about earlier misunderstanding at a private room.

"Then, why do you after Misaki?" asks Takahiro, still alerts to Nowaki while Hiroki is sweating.

"Because we need his power for on coming war!" said Nowaki. Hiroki is shocked.

"Another crappy joke! Both of you were saying about 'war' from just now! What war? Tell me! Now!" shouts Hiroki. Nowaki is sighing. It's time to tell him now. To tell Hiroki every single thing.

"Hiro-san, actually 1000 years ago..." Nowaki tries to explain to Hiroki but suddenly, a giant being raises its hand and tries to pat them to death.

"Roarr~~~!" shouts the monster. Hiroki is shocked. But, before he realized it, he found himself flying with Nowaki who is hugging him. What makes him shocked is when he saw Takahiro is flying to even he is a human. How a normal human can jump until this high? This is nonsense!

"Takahashi-san, please take Hiro-san to safe place!" said Nowaki and jumps to the giant after he threw Hiroki to Takahiro. Takahiro manages to get him.

"What is going on?" shouts Hiroki.

"Now is very dangerous situation, let's hide!" said Takahiro.

"Are you kidding? Nowaki will...!" Takahiro cuts him.

"He is a water ayakashi, so no way he would die as water will never break, you know that!" said Takahiro. Hiroki is speechless.

"Takahiro manages to hide Takahiro at the nearby cave.

"You will safe here!" said Takahiro. Then, he wants to leave and makes Hiroki shocked.

"Where do you want to go!"

"Fight that thing, of course!" answers Takahiro.

"But, you...!"

"Don't worry! I'm quite strong! Oh and please keep this as a secret from Misaki!" said Takahiro, closes his right eye and places his finger on his lips. Hiroki is speechless. Then, Takahiro is vanished. Like a ninja, maybe...

Hiroki is still confused. His lover and his former rival of love have something's about occults and weird thing that he never believes before, until today when he saw something's that beyond the scientific explanation. Nowaki's existence, Takahashi Misaki is a Bakeneko and his brother, Takahiro...what is he? Is he human? Or a monster likes them?

Suddenly, he saw an explosion, followed by other explosions, not far from the cave where he is hiding. He remembers Nowaki.

"Nowaki!"

He can't stand when the safety of his lover is remaining unknown. Hiroki runs through the forest to find Nowaki. But suddenly, he stops. He widens his eyes. He saw Nowaki fighting with a giant monster. He hides himself behind the nearby tree. He heard their conversations.

"You! Traitor! All ayakashi clans will surely eliminate you!" shouts that monster.

"Watch your mouth. Who do you think that you talk with?" said Nowaki. The monster is shocked.

"You just a rubbish, low class ayakashi! Don't dare to stop me!" said Nowaki with grudge. Those words make the monster gone mad. It tries to attack Nowaki and Hiroki is shocked. Of course Nowaki is supposed to be able to evade it easily.

"Nowaki!" But suddenly, Hiroki runs in front of Nowaki and shields Nowaki from the attacks. The attack hits Hiroki. Hiroki's blood is spread to that place. Nowaki is shocked. His eyes are widened and shivered. Hiroki's body falls to the ground.

"Hi..."

"HIRO-SAN!"

* * *

_To be continued__..._

That is for chapter 5. Did Hiroki was dead? Wait for the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6 The Preparation part 1

Chapter 6

The preparation part 1

Nowaki widens his eyes. Hiroki's bloody body fells on to the ground. As he lies on the grass his blood flows through his surroundings. It takes just a few seconds until Nowaki eventually opens his mouth.

"Hi…Hiro-san…"

"HIRO-SAN!"

* * *

_Meanwhile at Usami residence…_

Usagi opens his eyes. His surrounding is too dark to be called a nignt. Usagi is shocked. Misaki stands in front of him with a weak shine on his emerland eyes, enough to make Usagi worry.

"Misaki, you stil have not sleep yet?" ask Usagi but Misaki do not reply him and silents. Weird…And now Usagi is really confused about Misaki's behaviour. Did Misaki catched a cold? As Usagi tries to get closer to his boyfriend, Misaki opens his mouth.

"Usagi…san…"

Suddenly blood flows from Misaki's forehead. Usagi is shocked. Wha…what? And the blood flows through his whole body until Misaki's body cracks like a mirror. Crack! His body turns into a mirror and breaks into a countless pieces. Usagi is shocked. And now the dark room turns red. It's like a river of bloods inside the room as the flood starts to reach Usagi's ankles.

"Usagi-san…it's hurt…"

"MISAKI!"

And it was all a dream. It's totally a nightmare. Usagi sweats as he wakes up from his sleep. He looks at Misaki who is sleeping soundlessly next to him. Usagi is relieves. He sighs. He kisses Misaki 's forehead and continue to sleep.

"Misaki…I swear I'll protect you…"

Back to our current situation, Nowaki has totally pissed. A human was injured and not to mention that the human is his beloved Hiro-san…unforgivable. It's unforgivable!

"Idiot human!" said that monster. The words make Nowaki stumbles. He turns to that monster.

"What did you said?" ask Nowaki, his voice trembles as he is going to explode anytime.

"Human is such a weak, fragile creature. Their lives do not last long unlike us, ayakashi. But still he wasted his short lifespan to protect ayakashi who has longer life than him. Did you see such humour just now?" said that monster, grins.

"It is really fu…"

Before the monster can finishs his words, he found that his right hand has gone missing.

Huh?

"HUARGHHHHHHHH!"

"Hiro-san…Hiro-san is not idiot!" shouts Nowaki.

He got pissed. He is really angry now. How dare the monster insulted Hiro-san? What do he know about the beauty of fragility of human's life? Because it is short that's make it priceless! A monster who do not know love should not allowed to exist in this green world!

And now…

"DIE!" shout Nowaki.

SPLASH!


End file.
